1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inflated wings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Early attempts at attaining forward propulsion as a result of the rise and fall of a lighter than air craft were exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 23,163 issued to James P. Gage and U.S. Pat. No. 43,449 issued to Solomon Andrews. While the devices illustrated in the Gage patent were inoperable due to the impracticality of achieving such shapes in an inflated craft and maintaining buoyancy, Solomon Andrews did actually fly a lighter than air craft formed of a plurality of oblong cylindroids.
Unfortunately, the Andrews device did not meet with commercial success. This could possibly be due to the inefficiency in the materials employed in construction as well as the difficulties in controlling a multiple array of inflated cylindroids.